


The Hiss Inside

by cait_stewart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Birth, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Blow Jobs, Both are pregnant, Come Inflation, First Time, Inflation, M/M, Magical Birth, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Draco, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Potter, Snake Inflation, Snakes, Sort Of, anal stretching, belly inflation, birth kink, magical mpreg, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_stewart/pseuds/cait_stewart
Summary: Malfoy is up to something (also, something is up Malfoy's ass)





	1. Chapter 1

_I want out._

“Huh?” said Harry, turning to Ron. 

“What?” said Ron, irritably, without looking up from the Sopophorus Beans he was trying to mince, 

“I thought I heard you say something,” explained Harry. “Something about getting out of here.” 

“Maybe you're turning into a Legilimens,” offered Ron in an undertone. “'Getting out of here' has to be the most pressing issue on everyone's mind, except perhaps Hermione's.” 

Harry laughed. 

“Must be that, yeah.” 

_I want out NOW._

This time it had almost been a shout, and Harry looked up from his ingredients, certain that he was finally going to find out what was going on. To his great dismay, nobody else seemed to have noticed the mysterious outburst. 

“Are you OK, Harry?” 

“Yeah,” lied Harry, hating the mixture of anxiety and pity he saw in Hermione's eyes. “Yeah, I just, er, remembered I haven't finished my Charms paper.” 

“Oh,” said Hermione, sounding pleasantly surprised. “Don't worry, it isn't due until Friday, you still have plenty of time to put the finishing touches on it.” 

“Er, sure.” 

It was now painfully clear that Harry was, once more, the only one in the room who could hear the voice at all. _Why does it always have to be me,_ he thought, weakly. “Why can't it happen to Ron for once, or Hermione, or–” 

_I MUST COME OUT_

This was the loudest the voice had been yet, and Harry was both relieved and baffled to see that somebody else appeared to finally have noticed something was happening: Blaise Zabini, who was wrinkling his nose at a very pink Malfoy. 

“Did Malfoy just belch?” asked Ron, apparently very entertained by the possibility. “Gross! I hope he's coming down with a case of the slugs.” 

Malfoy burped again, this time with no disembodied voice covering up the sound. He looked very unwell, Harry thought – Ron's diagnosis didn't sound too far-fetched. 

“Professor, can I be excused?” Malfoy asked, in a weird, strangled voice – one, Harry felt, that was definitely tinged with panic. 

§ 

“He's up to something.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Ron, exchanging a meaningful glance with Hermione. “Puking his brains out, from the look of him.” 

“Harry,” said Hermione, in a reasonable tone. “Ron is right. Malfoy looked very sick, he's probably in the infirmary.” 

“He's not,” said Harry, testily. “As a matter on fact, he's not anywhere on the map.” 

“Maybe they've floo'ed him to St. Mungo,” said Ron, hopefully. “Maybe he's dead.” 

“Ron!” said Hermione, scandalized. 

“All right, all right, he's not dead, I'm sure he – Harry, are you still with us?” 

“Of course,” said Harry, smacking his forehead. “He must be in the room of requirement! I'll take the Cloak, go see what he's up to.” 

“Right, mate,” said Ron, rolling his eyes. “Go thwart Malfoy's evil vomiting plan. See you at dinner.” 

§ 

Harry waited almost two hours for Malfoy to finally emerge – pale and sweaty, looking for all the world like he had indeed been busy puking up his last few meals – from the Room of Requirement. 

_Let me out or I'll kill you_

The voice was stronger now that Malfoy was, unbeknowst to him, closer to Harry – almost as if had come from Malfoy himself. Malfoy hadn't opened his mouth, though, but merely winced and pressed a hand to the front of his robes. He looked so miserable that Harry, in spite of everything, felt a vague twinge of sympathy. 

_I must find a way out_

Malfoy winced again, leaning against the wall with his free hand. He seemed to be in a great amount of pain. 

“Fuck this,” he hissed, his eyes squeezed shut. “I'm going back in.” 

§ 

The Room was smaller and cozier than Harry had ever seen it, with no signs of anything potentially nefarious except for an apparently empty cauldron set before the roaring fireplace. Malfoy, still grimacing, staggered to an old armchair in the corner and gingerly lowered himself into it. 

_OUT OUT OUT_

Malfoy groaned, beads of sweat forming on his delicate brow. Harry crept closer. 

_OUT_

The voice was definitely coming from Malfoy, Harry concluded, baffled. Was he possessed? Was he secretly a ventriloquist? He had no time to ponder the issue, because all of a sudden Malfoy – evidently unconfortable in the very warm Room – began disrobing, and a shocking development presented itself to Harry's eyes. 

Malfoy's stomach was _enormous_ , a giant, round mass barely covered by Malfoy's shirt. Harry had never seen anything like it, except possibly on very pregnant women. On Malfoy's otherwise lean, elegant frame, the great swollen orb looked positively absurd. Harry wondered how it would feel to the touch. 

_YES_

This time, the voice had been triumphant. Malfoy yelped, his hand shooting to the top of his belly. His eyes were wide with... shock? Anxiety? Anticipation? Harry, mesmerized by the sight before his eyes, couldn't really tell. As if answering Harry's silent prayers, Malfoy started to undo his shirt buttons. 

Malfoy's stomach was as pale as the rest of him, the skin so taut it was almost shiny. The huge swell, Harry realized, was in the upper part, jutting out uncomfortably from beneath Malfoy's ribcage, while the lower part of his abdomen was mostly flat, to the point that he had been able to button his school trousers over his narrow hips. Malfoy groaned again, leaning back into the armchair with his eyes closed and rubbing his distended organ. 

Over the course of the next several minutes, with no further messages from the mysterious voice, Harry became aware of the fact that the mass inside Malfoy's abdomen was progressively shifting down, so that his lower abdomen was becoming more and more rounded out. He wondered if Malfoy – his eyes still closed, his hand still on his stomach, had realized. He looked like he could have fallen asleep. 

_Too many twists_

The voice sounded angry again, but Harry was too distracted to care – beneath the creamy surface of the side of Malfoy's belly, clear as day, he had just spotted the distinct outline of the thing that was inside him – the thing that only Harry could hear: _a snake_ , its triangular head slowly but surely leading the way through Malfoy's poor intestines. 

Malfoy jolted awake – he had indeed been asleep, it looked like – and glanced down in shock at his changed abdomen. His inflated lower belly was now straining his trousers, so he unbuttoned them. He looked very pregnant, Harry thought, his dick hardening at the idea of what Malfoy was about to go through. 

“No, no, _no_ ,” said Malfoy, tears pooling in his eyes. “Not like that, it can't be, no!” 

_yes_

“No,” said Malfoy again, and by now he was sobbing, his hands clutching the great mass of his snake-filled gut. “I can't do it, I'll die.” 

“You won't die,” said Harry, letting the cloak slide to the floor. Malfoy looked up, weakly surprised. “It's a snake, I'll talk to it, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you.” 

“I know it's a snake, Potter,” hissed Malfoy through gritted teeth. He was apparently in so much discomfort that the shock of Harry suddenly materializing by his side ranked pretty lowly on his scale of priorities. “That's what the ritual was for. I just never knew it was going to came out of my – _aaah!_ ” 

_almost there_

“Where did you think it was going to came out of?” 

“I've no idea, do I? Magic, I figured. It even tried my bloody mouth, but now I can feel–” 

“Take off your pants,” said Harry, quickly. “Spread your legs. Let me see.” 

“What? _No._ Absolutely not.” 

“Do you want the snake to rip you apart? Be my guest.” 

Malfoy was silent for a moment, his pale eyes wide, apparently contemplating his options. 

“All right,” he conceded eventually, and he kicked off his his shoes. Harry, trying not to let him see how much he was enjoying the whole thing, helped him out of his trousers and pants. Malfoy's dick was just as hard as Harry's, probably on account of the snake's pressing against his prostate, the tip purple and wet. 

“Let me see what we're dealing with,” said Harry, guiding Malfoy's feet to the armrests. Below Malfoy's tight ballsack and visibly bulging perineum was his asshole, tiny, pink and pristine. Harry thought again of the size of the snake's head and felt his head spin. 

“Right,” he said, leaning closer to the small hole. “I'm going to talk to it.” 

Malfoy nodded, a pained look on his face. 

_Wait,_ said Harry. _Don't come out yet._

_I'm hungry,_ protested the snake. 

_If I feed you, will you wait?_

_Maybe,_ said the snake. _Depends on what you bring me._

§ 

“I really don't think this is a good idea,” said Malfoy, weakly. 

“It's our best chance,” said Harry, crouching between Malfoy's legs, meticulously coating a chicken egg in oil. “I've seen the size of that thing, if it comes out before you're ready it's going to tear you apart.” 

“But now you're feeding it! You'll only make it grow bigger!” 

“It's just a few eggs,” said Harry, waving Malfoy's concerns aside. “To buy us time while we figure out how to do this as safely as possible. Now hold still and try to relax.” 

Malfoy's ass was clenched so tightly, Harry thought, that despite all the lubrication he'd have had an easier time trying to slide an egg through the eye of a needle. Inside his swollen gut, the snake was starting to grow restless. 

_Food. Now._

“Malfoy,” said Harry. “Something's really going to have to either come in or come out very soon.” 

Malfoy chewed on his lower lip. 

“It's not easy,” he complained, wearily. “I've never had anything up my ass before.” 

“Nothing? Not even a finger?” 

Malfoy shook his head. 

“Well, you're missing out,” said Harry, trying to mask the excitement he was feeling. “Especially considering how – judging from how hard your dick is right now – you seem to really enjoy having things up your ass.” 

Malfoy blushed scarlet. Harry grinned. 

“Go ahead,” he said. “Touch yourself. It'll make it easier.” 

Malfoy sighed. 

“Well versed in the subject, Potter, are you?” 

“Quite,” said Harry, with a wink, and he pressed the smaller tip of the egg against Malfoy's tiny hole. Malfoy sighed again and wrapped his slender fingers around his erection. 

“You won't be able to actually come with so much pressure against your prostate,” explained Harry, noticing with satisfaction that Malfoy's hole was already relaxing slightly. “But it should feel pretty glorious all the same, am I right?” 

“Yes,” grunted Malfoy, so lost in his wank that he didn't pay attention to the egg that was slowly slipping past his ring of muscle. “Yes,” he repeated, his free hand rubbing his swollen stomach. “Yes, it's brilliant. I feel so _full_.” 

“You're about to be fuller,” said Harry, his dick painfully hard, and he pushed the egg all the way in. 

“Oh,” said Malfoy, pausing mid-stroke. “Potter, is that your finger I'm feeling inside my ass?” 

“It is,” confirmed Harry, overwhelmed by the intoxicating warmth of Malfoy's ass tightening back up in the wake of the egg. “Just making sure the egg is going where he needs to be.” 

“Please be very thorough,” said Malfoy, resuming his slow stroking. “Very, _very_ thorough.” 

§ 

Half an hour later, having been fed six chicken eggs, the snake had returned contentedly to a slightly higher position inside Malfoy's intestines, so that its head was no longer pressing down inside his rectum. 

“Now you should be able to come,” said Harry, two fingers knuckle-deep inside Malfoy's ass. “It's all clear in here.” 

“I sort of miss it,” said Malfoy, rubbing his gut pensively. The huge lenght of snake curled up inside him made him look pregnant with twins. “I was getting used to the pressure.” 

“I can call the snake back down, if you want to,” said Harry, raising an eyebrow. Without fully meaning to, he realized, he was slowly pumping his two fingers in and out of Malfoy's asshole. “If you miss it.” 

“Well, actually, Potter,” said Malfoy, looking down at Harry with a pleading look in his beautiful eyes. “Actually, I was wondering if there were, er, _other_ ways to go about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Malfoy,” said Harry, still fingering Malfoy's asshole, “what are you asking for, exactly?”

“I want you to make me come,” said Malfoy, his purple, slickened erection stiff against the underside of his gigantic belly. “Please.” 

Harry contemplated his options. The idea of fucking Malfoy – of sinking his whole erection into the intoxicating tightness of his virginal hole, and feeling him buck and moan underneath himself – was unbelievably tempting. On the other hand, a literal snake (a temporarily placated one, for sure, but a literal snake none the less, and a huge one at that) was lurking inside Malfoy's guts, just out of sight, possibly ready to strike at whatever body part Harry decided to insert into its territory. With a shiver, he withdrawn his fingers. 

“What are you doing?” said Malfoy, indignantly. “I was enjoying that!” 

“I'm going to suck you off,” offered Harry, soothingly. “How about that?” 

“But my ass...” complained Malfoy, pouting. Harry sighed, his eyes on the tiny pink pucker. 

“I'll fuck you later,” he promised, wrapping his fingers around Malfoy's dick. “Once we get the snake out.” 

“Oh,” said Malfoy, frowning slightly at his pregnant-looking stomach. “Makes sense, yes.” 

Malfoy's belly was so full that it was impossible for Harry to get his dick into his mouth without pressing his forehead against its round surface. Malfoy let out a small moan that went directly to Harry's dick and grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

“How...” he panted, the muscles in his legs flexing rhythmically. “How are you so good at this, Potter?” 

Harry grinned around Malfoy's dick. 

“You'd like to know, wouldn't you?” he teased, taking it out of his mouth. “Bet you would.” 

Malfoy didn't answer. Harry grinned again and went back to sucking, eager to make the other boy orgasm. Malfoy's balls, he could feel, were drawn up tightly in anticipation. _To hell with this,_ he thought, and he stuck his finger back up Malfoy's ass again. 

“Nnnnghh,” moaned Malfoy, in ecstasy, and with a final thrust he came inside Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed greedily. 

“That was a lot,” he commented, licking his lips clean. Malfoy's sperm, he fancied, felt pleasantly hot inside his stomach. He withdrawn his finger. “Was it good for you?” 

“Yeah,” said Malfoy, his eyes closed, a contented smile on his pale, pretty face. He was once again rubbing his swollen stomach. Harry had never seen anyone look as sexy as Malfoy did just then. 

“You know,” he said, getting to his feet. “I don't think we should try and get the snake out until we figure out how to do it safely.” 

§ 

That night, at dinner, Harry felt ravenously hungry. 

“Mate, has my mum imperiused you?” asked Ron, snickering at the pile of food in Harry's plate. “That's like a week's worth of shepherd's pie.” 

“I'm hungry,” said Harry, with a shrug. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy, swaddled in his heavy robes, slowly making his way to the Slytherin table, and the idea of the huge belly the blond boy was secretly lugging around was enough to make him pretty much instantaneously hard. 

“Did you end up figuring out what was up with Malfoy?” said Hermione, proving that Harry was not being nearly as subtle in his ogling as he would have hoped. 

“Nope,” lied Harry, unblushingly. _Hermione would know how to help him_ , remarked a tiny voice in a corner of his mind – but he couldn't bring himself to share something of this magnitude, not even with his best friends. With a pang of guilt, he resolved to head to the library after dinner. 

§ 

Harry had indigestion – which wasn't particularly surprising, given the unusually big meal he'd recently had, but was certainly an annoying hinderance in his quest for a solution to Malfoy's problem. 

_I shouldn't have had all those mashed potatoes,_ he thought, stifling a burp. Madam Pince shot him a reproachful glare. Harry tried returning his attention to the book he was skimming – under his jumper, though, his stomach felt packed and uncomfortably warm, and soon he found that he just wanted to go lie down somewhere until all the food inside him had been processed fully. 

§ 

Harry was floating peacefully in a sea of bubbles in the Prefects' Bathroom, one hand resting on the compact, hard bulge of his overstuffed stomach and one wrapped lazily around his erection. All he could think about was Malfoy – the huge gut sticking out from his lean frame, the way he waddled, the moans he'd let out when Harry was fingering him... Harry came all over his hand, calling out Malfoy's name in ecstasy. 

In the breathless aftermath of his orgasm (the discomfort of his overindulgence suddenly more acute without the immediate distraction of his lusty thoughts) he wondered how the other boy was doing. The snake inside him, he estimated, had to weight at least twenty pounds: he couldn't begin to imagine how full Malfoy had to be feeling, how cramped his insides – and yet he seemed to be somewhat enjoying his condition, or at least parts of it. The memory made Harry's dick stir again. 

§ 

The next morning Harry, who had woken up at half past six feeling like he was about to starve, scarfed down a breakfast of five waffles and three sausages before heading over to the Room of Requirements to check on Malfoy. 

“How are you?” he asked, locking the door after himself. 

“Restless,” answered Malfoy from the armchair, with a groan. Despite the fact that he had his shirt on, Harry could see the way the snake moving inside him distorted the shape of his belly. “I think it's trying to turn around.” 

“Let me see,” said Harry, leaning forward with some difficulty on account of his exceedingly full stomach. Malfoy unbuttoned his shirt: sure enough, inside what he assumed to be Malfoy's colon, the snake appeared to be doubling over. 

_what are you doing?_

_food_ , answered the snake, its voice somewhat muffled. _food higher up_

“It's after your breakfast,” explained Harry, subconsciously running his hand over the testimony of his own recent overindulgence. “Which means that we probably won't be needing these soon,” he added, producing the half dozen of soft-boiled eggs he'd brought along. 

“That's a pity,” said Malfoy, pulling a face. “I was, ah, quite looking forward to having you stuff things up my ass again.” 

Harry grinned. Malfoy was pretty clearly in some amount of pain – the snake's manouver looked excruciating – and if there was anything that he could do to bring him some distraction, well, who was him to refuse the call of duty? 

“All you have to do is ask,” he said, wriggling his eyebrows. Malfoy grinned faintly in return. 

“Well, Potter, I'm asking,” he said, and he patted his belly. 

§ 

They decided that having Malfoy lie on his back was their best bet, as far as not upsetting the snake went. Harry conjured a blanket and helped Malfoy to his feet. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, alluding to the blond's misshapen abdomen. 

“It's tolerable,” said Malfoy, gingerly lowering himself to the floor. “Better than when the whole thing was inside my actual stomach, hands down.” 

“I bet,” said Harry, whose enormous breakfast was making it harder than usual to bend down. “Ok, let's get you out of your trousers. Merlin, Malfoy, I can't believe we're going to do this.” 

“Me neither,” said Malfoy, eyeing Harry hungrily from behind his enormously swollen stomach. Between his spread legs, his exposed asshole looked shiny and slightly pink. “I've been playing with it,” he said, correctly interpretring Harry's quizzical look. “While I waited for you.” 

“Good idea,” said Harry, undoing his trousers. His dick, slick from his excitement, looked enormous next to Malfoy's puckered hole. He pushed the head in. Malfoy let out a sound that was half groan, half moan. Harry grabbed the back of Malfoy's knees and sank the rest of his erection inside the intoxicating warmth of his rectum, too overpowered by his desire to worry about the snake roaming the other boy's insides. 

“Harder!” cried Malfoy, desperately pulling on his erection. “Harder, Potter! Fuck me harder!” 

Harry obliged, doing his best to keep up a steady rhythm despite the awkwardness of Malfoy's enourmous – but oh, so exciting, so wonderful – belly and the discomfort in his own packed stomach, which had suddenly started cramping up. Malfoy came, throwing his head back in bliss, and the sight of it made Harry came too, hard and long, great jets of come spurting up Malfoy's ass. 

§ 

“I hope this isn't going to give me another snake,” said Malfoy, pensively, as Harry pulled out of him. 

“What?” said Harry, collapsing on his back by Malfoy's side. He pressed a hand to his stomach, which was hurting quite badly. It felt hard to the touch. “Why would it?” 

“Well, because of the ritual,” explained Malfoy, as if it should have been obvious. “The snake conjuring ritual that Blaise and I tried.” 

“Zabini? I still don't get what it has to do with us fucking.” 

Malfoy shrugged. 

“I'm not particularly good with runes, so don't take my word for it, but I'm starting to think that the incantation works by making you want to fuck whoever you're with when you're in front of the special fire. Magical compulsion would certainly explain why I'm lying here with a bellyful of your come, _Potter_.” 

Harry grinned. Despite the situation, Malfoy was starting to sound so much like his usual, sneering self that at first the implication of what he had just said didn't fully register. Another cramp brought him back to reality – the fire they were lying next to was glowing a silver-greenish hue, he noticed suddenly. 

“Wait, do you mean that the snake got inside you because you fucked Zabini in front of this fireplace?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

“Didn't I tell you I was a virgin, you twit?” he said, his pale hand resting on top of his grotesquely swollen stomach. “I didn't fuck Zabini in front of the fire – I sucked him off. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least another chapter to come. Suggestions/comments in general are *VERY* welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck,” said Harry, his eyes wide with panic. “Fuck, Malfoy, why would you do that to me?”

“What are you talking about?” said Malfoy, irritably. 

“There's a snake inside my stomach too!” 

“That's impossible,” said Malfoy, rolling his eyes. “You weren't here when Blaise and I cast the spell.” 

“I sucked you off and now there's a snake inside of me,” repeated Harry, represssing the urge to punch Malfoy's haughty face. “A bloody snake inside my stomach!” 

“What a shocking development,” commented Malfoy, faking a yawn. The creature inside his own distended stomach was more active than ever, its movements distorting the shape of the great pale orb. Harry glared at him, his palm pressed once more against his packed, cramping stomach. 

“I have half a mind to leave you to your fate,” he said, viciously. “I'm sure the _giant snake_ inside your guts will be gentle with your asshole.” 

“Potter, c'mon, don't be a jerk,” said Malfoy, in a conciliatory tone that didn't much suit him. “I promise there's no snake inside of you – it's impossible without the ritual. You're just paranoid, and possibly overfed.” 

“I guess I _did_ eat a big breakfast,” agreed Harry, half-heartedly – the idea of his belly swelling as much as Malfoy's had was preposterous, or so his brain was quick to tell him. 

“Aah!” cried Malfoy, suddenly, his hand shooting to his bloated middle. “Aaaah!” 

“What's wrong, Malfoy?” asked Harry, forgetting all about his own discomfort. “What's happening?” 

Malfoy was curled up around his huge belly, tears pooling in his pale eyes. 

“I think the snake is turning back down,” he said, through gritted teeth. “It hurts, make it stop! 

_Please_ ” 

_stop_

_no_

_what do you mean, no? I'll give you more eggs, whatever you want_

_my time is up. I need out NOW_

Harry rested his hand over the incredibly pronounced bulge in the side of Malfoy's pregnant-looking stomach – under the skin, the rapidly moving snake was clearly visible. Malfoy groaned in distress. 

“Did you tell him to stop?” 

Harry didn't answer immediately. 

“Look, Draco,” he began eventually. Malfoy looked up, taken aback – it was the first time Harry had ever called him by his given name. “The snake is about to come up. You need to relax as much as you can.” 

Malfoy blanched. 

“WHAT?” he said, franctically grabbing his distended stomach. “It can't come out now, I'm not ready, it... _ouch, ouch, OUCH_! It's too fast!” 

“Relax,” repeated Harry, soothingly. Malfoy's belly was changing shape at an alarming speed, the bottom part rounding out until it was almost perfectly spherical. Shamefully enough, Harry felt his dick hardening at the idea of what was about to happen. 

“Let me have a look,” he said, gently manouvering Malfoy to lie supine. Malfoy groaned again. Harry pried his knees apart, exposing Malfoy's hole – pink from their earlier fuck, slightly puffy, and still slick with Harry's come. Harry's dick throbbed at the sight. 

“The head is triangular,” he said, reassuringly. “Which should make the whole thing easier.” 

“It feels like I have to go to the bathroom,” whimpered Malfoy, holding on to the bottom of his stomach with both hands. His dick was starting to get hard too, Harry saw – most likely from the immense amount of pressure the snake was putting on his prostate. “Like I have to take a huge shit.” 

“It doesn't surprise me,” said Harry, tracing his fingertip over Malfoy's bulging perineum. “Don't push, though. I don't think that would help.” 

“My ass is so fucking full,” groaned Malfoy, his straining erection pulsating in time with his heartbeat. “I _have_ to push.” 

“Trust me,” said Harry, staring in amazement at the way the snake's head was starting to force Malfoy's anus open. “There will be no need.” 

Malfoy bore down, ignoring Harry's advice completely. Under his skin, the snake twitched angrily. 

“You're pissing it off,” cautioned Harry, resting his hand on the lower slope of Malfoy's rock-hard belly. Malfoy's dick jumped, leaving a smattering of pre-come on the back of Harry's hand. “C'mon, try and relax.” 

“It's easy – _ugh!_ – for you to talk, Potter,” said Malfoy, glaring at Harry through narrowed eyes. His flushed face looked very handsome by the flickering green-greyish light of the fire. Harry felt a powerful wave of desire wash over him. 

“Maybe I can help,” he said, bending down with some difficulty – his stomach still painfully hard and bloated – to guide the purple, slickened tip of Malfoy's dick inside his mouth. Malfoy moaned. Harry started sucking in earnest, rubbing circles into Malfoy's overfull belly with his free hand. 

“You're... you're so bloody good at this,” mumbled Malfoy, grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair. “Merlin's balls, Potter, why haven't we spent the last six years in a bed somewhe– _aaaah!_?” 

Under Harry's hand, the snake had given a sudden lurch. Harry let go of Malfoy's erection and used his fingers to explore the situation between his legs: Malfoy's hole, he realized with a jolt of excitement, was starting to bulge with the very tip of the snake's nose. Malfoy was starting to shift uneasily, so Harry resumed his sucking. 

“It's coming out,” said Malfoy, holding onto the bottom of his swollen stomach. “It's coming out, Potter, it's in my ass – it's stretching my ass open, I can fee– _ooooh_ , bloody fuck, yes, like this, yes, take it all, bloody hell, Potter, you're goo– _nnnnnngh_ ,” he cried, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he spurted down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed greedily, his fingers still on Malfoy's slowly dilating asshole. 

“Can you feel it?” he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his other hand. “You're opening up beautifully, Draco. I wish you could see for yourself.” 

“There's a mirror on the wall over there,” said Malfoy, panting slightly, his eyes still closed. “Help me up.” 

Harry, his dick painfully hard, assisted Draco with the arduous task of getting to his feet with an enormous, heavy belly jutting out in front of him and an overstrerched rectum. 

“Lean on me,” he said, wincing as a sudden pains shot through his bloated stomach. Malfoy waddled uncomfortably across the room, his legs bowed to accomodate the unfamiliar object protruding from his asshole. Harry helped him sit on the floor. 

“Wait, is that the snake's _nose_?” gasped Malfoy, horrified, staring at the reflection of the situation between his spread legs. “My ass can't stretch more than this!” 

“It can and it will,” said Harry, kneeling behind the labouring boy. “Here, lean on me,” he added, grabbing Malfoy's distended belly with both hands. “We'll get you through this.” 

“It's too wide!” cried Malfoy, his dick once more at half-mast, the pale rim of his asshole stretching further as the snake struggled to get itself past the tight ring of muscle. “I can't do this!” 

“You can,” insisted Harry, feeling the snake's sizeable tail move around inside Malfoy's intestines. The pressure of the other boy's body against the hard mass of his stomach was both painful and exciting – _and it feels even fuller now that you're sucked him off again_ , remarked a small, disquieting voice inside his brain. He squirmed uncomfortably, his erection trapped between his flat lower abdomen and Malfoy's back. “We just need to wait for the whole thing to be over.” 

“Easy for you to say,” accused Malfoy, gritting his teeth as the urge to push out the creature inside him overcame him. “Bloody easy for you to– _aaaaaAAAAH_ , it's coming out, Potter, it's coming out! Help me!” 

Harry grinned at their joint reflection, desire coursing through his veins. 

“I will,” he said, reaching past Malfoy's boulder of a belly to cup the rim of his ever-stretching asshole. “But you will need to make it worth my while, one way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're keeping tabs of how many snake-inducing loads have already been dropped into poor Harry's stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stick it in already,” said Harry, bent over as far as his packed midsection would allow, looking back over his shoulder. “I'm dying here.”

“I wish you'd just spontaneously combust, Potter,” hissed Malfoy through gritted teeth. He was ridiculously bow-legged, the snout of the snake hanging between his pale thighs, his dick huge and purple with the almost unbearable pressure the emerging reptile was putting on his prostate. “You bloody wanker. This is... this is _sexual extortion_ you're doing here.” 

“C'mon, it'll take your mind off, er, things,” laughed Harry, spreading his cheeks with both hands. “I promise.” 

“I doubt I'll even be able to get near enough your hole to put it in,” grumbled Malfoy. “Not with this belly in the way.” 

“Rest it over my back,” said Harry, bending a bit more. His stomach felt like there was a stone inside it, but at the moment he was far too turned out to even remotely care about the implications. All he knew was that he wanted to get fucked by Malfoy's big cock, and that he wanted it to happen while Malfoy – his asshole dilated to unbelievable proportions, his gut racked by cramps – was struggling to give birth to an enormous snake. 

“Ugh,” said Malfoy, hoisting his enormous belly over the shelf of Harry's back, the blunt tip of his cock pressed against Harry's eager hole. “It better be worth it, Potter,” he added, and he pushed in. 

Harry had never had something as big as Malfoy's cock up his ass. The pain, at first, was almost shocking: it felt as if he was being split in two, and he let out a groan. But then he heard Malfoy moan in pleasure, and he remembered what was happening to the other boy's ass, and imagining how intense the sensation must be for him was almost enough to make him come on the spot, the walls of his rectum contracting over the intrusion as Malfoy began to fuck him in earnest. 

“How... are you... so bloody... tight, Potter?” panted Malfoy, his gigantic gut sliding over Harry's back with every thrust of his overworked pelvis. “It's like a vise in here.” 

“I'm looser than you were half an hour ago,” said Harry, his hand moving franctically around his erection. “And look at you now!” 

“I'm going to fill you up,” promised Malfoy, clearly on the verge of orgasm himself. “I'm going to make you so much bigger than I am, Potter, just you... _AAAAH_... fuck, it hurts, it hurts so bad, fuck, Potter, I need to come, I need to... **AAAAAH!** ” 

Harry came with a shudder, spending himself on the side of the armchair he'd been leaning against, his orgasm brought about by the feeling of the great jets of sperm released into his intestines by Malfoy's huge cock. Malfoy slid out of Harry's now slightly gaping ass and staggered backwards, groaning in pain. Harry turned around: there was now almost a foot's worth of snake hanging between Malfoy's shaky legs, its slick body as thick around as a man's arm, its triangular head trashing about in annoyance as gravity fought its battle with the limits of Malfoy's overstretched hole. 

“Lie down,” exorted Harry, his cock already stirring back to life at the scene unfolding before his eyes. “Fucking hell, this is unbelievable.” 

The longer it got, the thicker the snake's body became. Malfoy, enormous erection pointing up to the ceiling of the Room, had tears streaming down his splotchy cheeks as the contractions racking his huge stomach forced inch after inch of the gigantic creature out of his poor, abused intestines. 

On more than one occasion, Harry was sure that the sheer diameter of the snake's body would prove too much for Malfoy's to handle, and eventually he was forced to step in and use his hands to cup the creature and prevent Malfoy's impossibly dilated hole from tearing. The ordeal went on for almost an hour, unbearably slowly at times, breathtakingly fast at others. Malfoy was speechless, delirious with either agony or ecstasy, or possibly a mixture of both. 

At last, the tail of the snake slithered out, causing a huge eruption of pent-up cum from Malfoy's engorged organ and leaving his hole red and gaping in its wake. The magical snake, Harry estimated, was longer than Malfoy was tall, and as thick in the middle as its former host's upper thigh. Malfoy's belly had returned to its original state, with just a trace of residual swelling. 

“See? You were amazing,” said Harry, gently. Malfoy opened his eyes. He looked exhausted. 

“I'm so happy it's over,” he mumbled, searching Harry's hand with his pale, sweaty one. “It hurts everywhere and I think my asshole is completely ruined.” 

“It's not,” promised Harry, caressing the back of Malfoy's hand. “You just need a few minutes to adjust, a nice bath and a good night's sleep, and you'll be as good as new.” 

Draco nodded, wincing slightly as he moved his battered pelvis to a more comfortable position. 

“You know what?” he revealed, grinning faintly. “I never came as hard as I did while the snake was coming out.” 

“I bet,” said Harry, flashing back to the feeling of Malfoy spurting up his ass. “It felt like a hose when you came inside me.” 

“Did it, now?” said Malfoy, studying Harry with a very pleased look on his face. “I guess that explains why your belly looks so bloated, then. I filled you up properly.” 

Harry looked down. Malfoy wasn't joking: his whole abdomen was gently rounded out, as if he were five or six months pregnant. He pressed his palm against the tight surface – the whole thing felt hard and packed now, not just his stomach. At this point, it was undeniable. He expected to feel shock or dread, but it was actually excitement that flooded his mind as he caressed his swollen form. 

“I'm going to be enormous,” he said, guiding Malfoy's hand to the side of his gut. “Much bigger than you were.” 

Malfoy's pale eyes were huge in his pale face. 

“You will,” he said, staring at Harry like he was the best thing he'd ever seen. “It's going to be wonderful, Potter.” 

“It will,” agreed Harry, his stomach groaning ominously, and he bent forward as best as he could to finally give Malfoy a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://cait-stewart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
